What a life
by punk-royalty
Summary: Kagome, a punk, is at another new school. She makes friends, enamy's...and maybe a love. BTW Kikyo is hated...as always
1. New student

Disclaimer: i own nothing!!!! i own no songs, no characters..blah blah..dont sue me.

Kagome woke to a horn honking outside

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!", she pulled the pillow oever her head, she wasnt ready to get up but she had to go th the hell hole known as school.

"Curse the person who thought of school..". she grumbled. Non the less, she got up and took her shower. She came out wraped in a towle and walked over to her closet

" What to wear.....what to wear", it was the first day of school, and a new school for her at that.

"What is this, the 12th? I swear i go through schools just like boys", she laughed to herself. She always got into fights or did somthing to get her expelled. She decided on an outfit. It was a black shirt with a red dragon and black cargo pants with chains everywhere. She had icy blue eyes and black raven hair with midnight blue and maroon highlights, which she pulled back into a messy bun, leaving some hair to frame her pale complextion.

" Well I do belive I am ready", she glanced in the mirror, and with an approving nod, she was off.

As she raced downstairs she caught sight of a note tapped to the wall by the kitchen door.

**_Kagome, _**

**_I will be home a little late, watch after Souta and please dont get into any trouble at school. Remember to lock all the doors and dinner is up to you. I love you and have a good day at school Mom_**

" Typical, well yea whatever", she tossed the note aside. " Souta, mom will be home late, be home today right after school!", she ran out the door after he replied with a simple " yea ok bye".

" Im gonna be so fuckin late!", she hopped on the back of her bike ((A/N: not a bicycle, a motorcycle)). Her bike was black with silver flames and the flames were tipped with a navy blue. She sped away, " Fuck the speed limit", and she blazed forward.

She arrived, of course, late , but did she care? Hell no. She got her schedual from the office and made her way to room 5-B, which was Algebra...her 'favorite subject'. Right.

She handed the teacher her schedual and was announced to the class.

" Class, this is Ms. Higurashi, a new student. Please tell us somthing about yourself" she finished. " Well lets see, if you dumbasses havent noticed I'm punk. I dont take shit from anybody and if you wanna test me, i dont pay hospital charges" she took a look at the teacher, a small grin on her face.

" Uh....well, please, uh, make her feel welcome. Ms.Higurashi, take a seat to Ms. Takashio. " And that would be.....?", yea like she really knew who that was. " Ms. Takashio, please raise you'r hand"

" No way am i like gonna be next to her...I mean ..look at her!". This girl has some nerve, thought Kagome. She took at look at the lowlife who insulted her. OMG, she thought...it would be a fucking prep.

" To hell if i wanna sit next to a fucking prep like you" she walked to the back of the class were there was an empty seat next to a window. The girl on the other side started to giggle and Kagome thought it was some prep who thought herself better.

" And what-" she stopped. The girl was dressed in a black shirt with ' So Innoecent at first glance' and a plaid skirt with chains and fishnet stockings. " Hi, Sango", she said still giggling. " And what is so funny?", Kagome questioned her. " That rocked the way you totally dissed Kikyo. " Her name is Kikyo?"

" Yeah, the prep of preps." Sango was a helpful source of information for Kagome. She had long brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes. She had a pale complextion, but not like Kagomes.

" Well then, Sango, I do belive we will get along just fine" Kagome smiled " I belive so" She replied. The bell rang and the two shoot out of class like there was no tomarrow. Just being in the algebra room was horrible.

" So Sango, tell me bout yourself" kagome laughed. " Since you already know a bit about me" "Well, lets see, I'm a badass punk with an attitude. Get in my way and blood will shed, aaaaand hmmm, I really really cant stand that Kikyo bitch." she smiled, and an evil gleam flashed through her eyes." Well then, you are my type of person" they laughed together.

" Hey, lemme see you schedual" Kagome wanted to compare their classes. Sango pulled out a wrinkled peice of papre and handed it to Kagome. Kagome studied the paper and compared it to her own.

" Well, we have three classes together. Algebra, chemistry, and spanish. Not to bad." She had hoped they would have more classes together. "Oh yes, i know how hard it will be for you to part with me, but you must bear the pain, it wont be for long." Sango laughed and Kagome faked a cry " I know, how will i survive" she laughed, despite her attempt to fake her sorrow. They went their seperate ways in the next hall, heading to their own classes. Kagome headed of to History when she noticed Kikyo hitting on a boy in the hallway. I feel so sorry for him, she thought to herself, althought the boy did seem quite annoyed by her. I think I'll help him out. She walked over and wraped her arm around the boy and with a sweet smile so unlike her she said" Hey, was up baby?", the boy looked quite puzzled, but had a thankful expression on his face. He played along with her. " Nothing, and you?", he smiled back. " Oh I ran into this bitch in algebra, she was quite annoying." she smirked, she was loving this. " Oh and who was that?"

" Some Takashio prep who thinks she better then me."

" Ok, why like are you talking to Inuyasha like you know him?" Kikyo butted in. About time, she thought. " God, cant i have a conversation with my guy?" Kagome had to restrain hersalf from laughing out loud when Kikyo's jaw drooped. "Inu baby say it isnt so!" she grabed at his shirt. "Uhh, I, yea, yea she is my girlfriend." wow i didnt know somone could blush so fast, Kagome thought. He was actualy pretty cute. He had long silver hair with two cute puppy dog ears perched on his head. He had golden eyes and was built pretty nice. Not to mention he choice of clothes. He had a long, black shirt with Blink182 on the front. He wore Camo cargo pants with tons of zipper pockets. He had a black sweatband on his right wrist with HIM on it and the heartagram. He stood much taller then herself. All in all, he was pretty dam good lookin. "And what are you to my.....uh..Inu Yasha"she had momentarily forgot his name. Kikyo turned red and stuck her nose up in the air, turned, and stomped away. " What crawled up her ass and died?" Kagome shifted her weight and tilyed her head. InuYasha laughed slightly and turned to Kagome.

" And **_you_** are?", his infeces on you. " Kagome Higurashi, destroyer of the preps and their evil ways", she smiled. She did a small bow, " And yourself?", she giggled at her stupidity. " InuYasha, but you know that", he began to walk down the hall and he asked to see her scheduale.

" Hmmm, we have 5 classes together", he seemed happy to hear that. " Awsome, is this next period one of them?". She shoved her sheduale back into her pocket. " Sure is", he turned to a classroom and Kagome realized if he wernt there, she would be soo lost.

She went through the same rutine as in her first class, and although she was told to sit next to some preppy guy named hojo, she sat in an empty seat next to InuYasha. She kiked her feet up on the seat in front of her and turned up her CD player, so people near her could hear the blaring music. She couldnt hear a word the teacher said, just the way she liked it. Mid class InuYasha poked at her and passed her a note. She unfolded the small paper and read:

**hey, u care to skip? not like they are teaching anything we give a fuck about, and you can meet my friends. how bout it**

she scribbled a hell ya and he smiled at her, mouthing ' during lunch'. She nodded and went back to her LinkenPark CD. To herself she thought ' maybe this school wont suck as much...' and with that .....she feel asleep in class.

Please reviiew, this is my first fan fic ever. If you see somthing wrong, tell me so i can improve. 


	2. Lots of laughter

The bell rang and Kagome shot awake. Sango laughed at her and told her to come with her to her locker. " So, Kagome, got anybody where ya came from?" Sango jiggled her lock, it was being stubborn and she cursed under her breath. " No, not really, why?". " Well, this one kid was starring at you as we walked down the hallway, really cute to, and he asked me to ask you." She finnaly got her locker open and thew her books in, and grabbed the ones for her next classes, not that she would use them. " Oh? who is he? I have a feeling you know Sango" Kagome thumped her head with the back of her hand. She leaned on the lockers and some kids in the hallway started to point and whisper.

" Hey bitches, you got somthing to say, come up and say it!Otherwise shut the fuck up!" She didnt really care, but if people were saying things, she wanted to know. They all stopped, not wanting to die an early death. " Thats what i thought..." she mumbled to herself. " So anyway Sango...ya know who?"

Sango laughed at her. " Yeah, InuYasha, and god is he hot." " InuYasha? Wow that was quick!" She helped Sango up and they started to their next class together, Spanish. ((A/N: In my story, they live in America. New York to be exact. So yes they take spainish)) " Huh? what do you mean?" She looked so lost.

" Ya know what? Screw lunch, were going now. Got a ride?" "Ugh...yea, c'mon" She wanted to know how Kagome knew InuYasha already

They put away all their school crap and ran out. Kagome followed Sango to where her ride was parked, she wanted to know what she drove. They reached Sango's 'means of transportation'

" Dam girl! Thats awsome!" She admired Sango's bike ((again, you know what i mean))

" My pride and joy", she looked so proud. Sango's motorcycle was a dark marron color with a very detalied, navy blue dragon on one side and Lost Cause in silver on the other. The dragon's eyes were a dark green and it gave a life like apperance. " Where did you get this?" This was prbably the best bike she had ever seen. She never thought to see one so....breathtaking.

" It was my dad's. I got it when he died, he....-" she trailed off, and Kagome knew not to press the matter. The took off to a small cafe Sango knew of.

" So spill it, how do you know InuYasha?". " Well, that kikyo girl was all over him during 2nd so i helped him out, pretended to be his girlfriend, really freaked the bitch out" she laughed remembering Kikyo's face. " Ahhh, ok. So do you like him?". "Hmm, yeah he's pretty cool."

Sango looked around((A/N no apparent reason)) " To bad...". "Huh? why's that?" Want that what sango wanted to know? Didn't InuYasha ask her to ask Kagome?

" Well...cuz Koga likes you, thats why. Well then so does Hojo, Tasuki, Miroku...." She stopped at Miroku and gigled. " Ahh, yes...Miroku...." she rested her head on her hands in front of her. " ...Well who's Miroku?" Kagome imagined a huge ugly beast of a man, hairy, no charm, down right hidious. ((Haha, Kikyo...)) " Miroku is a leacherous pervert. Quite the character...i belive he is a really good friend on InuYasha's..." she seemed pleased with herself, letting Kagome know this, she liked the twisted face Kagome made, scrunching up her nose and squinting her eyes. She pulled out a pocket mirror and showed Kagome. " OMG!!" She fell over laughing. Sango gigled yes...but Kagome was all out, rolling on the florr in a hysteria. Tears came to her eyes she laughed so hard. Sango edged her char away. " I do not know this women...." she got up and walked to another table. Kagome regained her compouser and joined her, small fits of giggles esaping every know and then.

" Are you sane now?". " Well lemme see...have i ever been sane?..." She pretended to think hard, lost in thought. Sango poked her face with a straw. " Elloooo....is Kagome home?poke heeeeeeey.poke poke" finally she could no longer contain herself, and she burst out laughing again, only now Sango joined her. When they could finnaly look at each other with laughing, they decided to go to Kagomes h Yeah i know it is short, but im busy, please review and tell me what you think...ouse. They ran out, jumped on their bikes and spen away at top speed. ((tsk tsk, they never paid))

They got to Kagome's house and Sango gawked. It was huge! Kagome lived in a three story house, very regal looking. 9 rooms, 11 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, and a living room an the 1st and 3rd floors.

" How do you pay for this!?!?!?! There is no way you live here....". " Ah, well, belive it. This is my house.. you gonna come in?" Why did every one react this way? ((A/N im pretty sure i didnt say she is ..well not RICH but she has got some money....))"Yea, i gotta see the inside!" Sango ran in the door and explored the house, from every room, to the backyard. " which one is yours?" There were three bedrooms Kagome used, that she had decorated very unuiqely. " Second floor, first door. Come on..oh by the way, you hungry?" "cha, whatcha got to eat?" KAgome grabbed Sango's hand and led her to the downstairs kitchen. " Whatever you want" she smiled. Sango threw her arm around Kagome. " maybe we should have a party, huh?"

" Oh tonight? Hey yea, mom wouldnt mind and souta can go to a friends house today." She grabbed a phone and called her mom's cell. Her mom picked up and when Kagome asked, she went into a fit about why she was at home instead of school. Kagome held the phone away until the sound stopped, like she needed a lecture. " I know, I'm sorry, but can I please???" "**_Did you listen to a thing i said young lady! Ugh, Kagome you are inpossible. Cant you get through one day!?! Just one?_**"

" Mooooom! Yes or nooo!!" she wasnt in the mood to ague with her mom. "**_ Ugh, i guess so, make sure Souta has a place to go, and dont destroy the house. I will stay at Lisa's tonight i guess, so i wont be in your way...do you need any money? If so i allow you to get some from my closet..dont take more then needed. No beer you got it? none, and no drugs..i dont want those things in my house or in you. Got it?_**"

' Wow this is anooying' Kagome thought. " Yeah, i got it, love ya, be safe, bye" and she hung up.

" You know how annoying she can be!?!??!" she placed the phone on the counter. She looked up at Sango, only Sango was in a shock. " Are you ok? Sangooo!!" she waved her hand in front of her face. " You just got it...just like that? that was so easy..." Kagome laughed. " Yeah...c'mone, you know it'll take us forever to get ready..." She heade up to her room and Sango followed.

" I will tell you one thing" Kagome smirked. " This will be one hell of a party"

I know it is short, but please review and tell me what you think....also. If you want me to put somthing in it, tell me and if i like it i will have people vote on the best ideas and see which one makes it. It can be anything that will fit with the story. Thanks ya 


	3. Old friends and a bag of chips

Ok, me again. I know my past chapters really sucked (trust me I was flamed pretty bad lol) and I would really like to thank anysia for her comments, I know she flamed me but what people say really helps. If you see something, tell me, even if its the whole thing. I also want to thank oreo69not96 for their comments as well. and to every one else I also thank. BTW the spelling is much better now, sry but that last bit.

Hope you enjoy! ((oh yea , I own nothing)) ...........................................................................................................................................................

Kagome and Sango each took a shower before getting ready for the party they were going to throw. They arranged for Souta to go to Sango's house with her little brother Kohaku. Her mom had plans for the two boys so it worked out great.

" Hey Kag, can I borrow some clothes? I dont pack mine with me all the day." she laughed "I think we wear the same size anyway" she came out in a towel. She looked so different with her hair wet, and her make up gone. "Yeah sure, my closet is by the door, just dont pick out the outfit on the doorknob, its mine" She happen to take longer showers then Sango. Sango picked out a baggy pair of jeans with a red, short sleeved shirt that has a zipper across the front. Under her shirt she wore a fish net shirt, and put hair back into a ponytail. She had red eye shadow and heavy dark blue eye liner. She examined Kagomes room as Kagome got ready. The walls were all dark purple. On all the windows she hung black drapes. Her carpet was navy blue. Then of course she had all her furnishings.

" Hey, how do I look?" Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She wore a black shirt with ' One day I will rule the world, then you all will be fucked' in red. She had black leather pants with strings hanged everywhere. She had black eye shadow and heavy black eye liner.((A/N I know it isn't the best, IM tired, leave me alone!!! )) "Wow Kag, nice" Sango nodded approvingly.

They sent Souta off, and fixed up the house. They got out the student directory and called up all the people they could, leaving out of course, the preps.

" Whoa whoa whoa, hey Kag, I got an evil thought. Why not invite Takashio?" Sango grinned evilly.

" Kikyo? why in the-" she stopped. Yea? why NOT invite Kikyo? Oh the things she thought just then. All the things they could do to her. " Why Sango my dear, what are are suggesting?" Although she had her own ideas, what were Sango's? "Well my dear Kagome, what if we convinced her to come? Then Im so sure you can think of wonderful little things to keep her...occupied...ya know, entertained." She shifted closer toward Kagome, evil in her eyes. ((anysia, dont kill me for this))

" Oh yes, so many things come to mind dear Sango...sooo many things" They laughed maniacally together on the couch((sounding quite stupid)) when the phone rang, making them both jump. Kagome answered

" Hiya, this is Satain, can I help ya?" Sango slapped her, but laughed. "Cha- very funny bitch" the person on the other line laughed at her. "Who is this?" It was a familiar voice.

sharp intake of breath "Kagome!! Say it isn't so! You have forgotten me already!" The person faked a cry.

"...Rin? It cant be! Is it really?!" She jumped from the couch startling Sago and making her drop her bag of chips. She cursed at Kagome as she gathers the crispy pieces of the ground. "The one and only, how ya been? you dont call..you dont e-mail, I would think you died!" Kagome settled back down on the couch and Sango eyed her ((sorta in a ' stay away from my chips' kinda way)) "No, I just had no time...omg! I have the perfect idea, were having a party tonight! You should come!" She hadn't seen Rin for almost a year, she meet her at one of her past schools.

" Oh, awesome, I can invite every one! Ayumi, and this cute guy from class B-7. Should I bring anything? food? drinks?". "No we got it all, besides, I need a little help with a revenge plot against this preppy bitch Kikyo Takashio. I just know you wont want to miss it.", she thought of all the things she would do.

" Oh like that time you had glue and yellow paint poured all over that girl who talked about you around school, and had all the kids say. ' YOU ARE A BANANA!!'" Kagome was filled with past memories of revenge, all the people she scared for life and she laughed aloud. ((BTW, Sango is sitting there clueless, but she has her chips...))

"All right, I'll come. What time?" . "Come now, I want you to meet them as they enter so I can introduce you to a couple of them, and Sango to...say hi Sango" She held the receiver to Sango's face. " Huh? wha are we doin?mouth full of chips "Say hi to Rin". Sango swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Oh, hehe, hey." She went back to her chips, before she was interrupted by Kagome. ((She really seems to enjoy those chips, huh?)) Kagome laughed, why bother , she thought. "So see ya soon Kag, bye" and she hung up. Kagome sighed and hit Sango's shoulder, c'mon we have phonecalls to make, food to prepare, people to meet." She stood and stretched. She headed for the kitchen. "I will get the food and drinks, you all up every one, remember o invite our dear Kikyo." she grinned. She just couldn't help thinking those evil thoughts. "Right" Sango replied, gigling at the same thought.

After all the food was ready, the calls were made, and the room set , the doorbell rang. "Must be Rin" Kagome ran towards the door. Sure enough , there was Rin, along with the boy she had mentioned. " Sorry, had to pick HIM up, and it took forever" She pointed to her date. A tall, well built, black haired, browned eyed boy. Not gorgeous, but not ugly either. He was Ok, thought Kagome. They let Rin in and Sango introduced herself. They instantly talked it up becoming close friends. Kagome listen to them while she thought out her revenge against Kikyo.

So many things she could do, but she needed one almighty major scheme to pull. The door bell rang, interrupting her evil thoughts. It was some of the kids from school. Other people showed up around that same timeso they decided to start the part then. They put in the music and brought out the food. When Kagome went back to her thoughts, the doorbell rang, yet again. "Oh my god, as soon as I sit down to!". Non the less, she answerd the door, and who should stand there but InuYasha. "Hey" He smiled. "Hiya! come on in. We just got the party started." She really wasn't expecting him, she didn't think about him coming at all really, but Sango made all the calls so..its expected I guess. (A/N: Its not she didn't want him there, she just didn't think about it) "Yea, I heard you throw really great parties" He stepped in, admiring the house. "you heard right" She closed the door behind her and stood next to him as he gawked at the house, but kept quite. She laughed at him, she knew he was thinking about her house so she went to answer the door again. ((sure does ring allot)). When she open the door, who should be there but Kikyo, the star of the evening.

" Well hello there Kikyo, glad you could come" And inside her plan awaited its victim. She smiled evilly and showed her guest in. Oh the things she had planned for her....

So did it suck? I hope yall like it, I have many plans for the next chapter. I can hardly wait myself till its out and yall get to know what happens to Kikyo, you wont believe what I have in store for her. Well review and tell me if you like it, if you hate it. Thanks ya


	4. Sweet Revenge

Alright, chappie number 4! I hope yall like what I do to Kikyo...hehe. k, so thanks to winter rose. likes your review and it helps! I own nothing, blah , blah, blah.

Kagome ushered her guest in. "So glad you came Kikyo, wouldn't have been a party without you!" She showed Kikyo to the living room where mostly everyone was gathered already. "Ok, like get this straight Higurashi. I did NOT come just to party. I came for one soul purpose. My Inu baby is here and I will so not like, let you try to take him from me. I know you arnt like really going out." Kagome felt like slapping here there and now, but instead, she just thought of her plan soon to come. "Of course! Well, InuYasha is over there, see? By the stereo there. So have fun! Oh! And there is a ton of food in the kitchen, so help your self!" She walked back up stairs to her room. "God, that must have been the fakeist thing I have ever done...ugh, I dont think I'll be doing that again." She sat on her bed, thinking about her evil plot and just trying to figure out what Kikyo's response would be, if she could even speak at all after what she'll say to her. "Ahh, revenge is oh so sweet" she got off her bed and headed downstairs, back to her party. She looked for Sango and Rin, and found them snacking in the kitchen, talking about cars. She left them there and went to make sure everything in the living room was ok. All was good so she decided, this would be the most prefect time to pull her scheme.

" Kikyo, would you come here? "She yelled across the room at her. She saw her standing by InuYasha, annoying the crap out of him most likely. "Uh, no.." She didnt even look at Kagome. "Bitch, get your ugly ass over here now!" The room suddenly got quite, and Kagome could hear Sango and Rin scrabbling to the living room, they knew what was about to happen. Kikyo stood there, looking dumbly at Kagome. She walked over to the couch (where Kagome is) and crossed her arms. "What...". "Kikyo...why dont you sit, hmm?" Kagome grabbed Kikyo's shoulders and pushed her onto the couch. "What the-" "Shut up!" She cut her off.

"Now, Kikyo. You have pissed me off, and that is no good thing. See, you cannot get away with pissing me off without punishment. Now, I know how much you love that little face of yours, though I dont see why, but I will give you 2 options ok?" She smiled and sat next to her on the couch. "Option one. You can deny and fight back and what not, and I'll kick your face in. Option 2. You can become my willing salve all year. Do what I say, when I say. You will never argue or complain. You will do EVERYTHING demanded of you. Now, I understand you may add your own little option 3, like so many before you have. When you pack up and leave, thinking your never going to face the punishment. But you see, thats where your wrong. I will find you...and I might kill you. Isn't that right Rin?" She looked over her shoulder to see Rin, nodding her head. "So, Kikyo, what will it be? Option 1? Option 2? Or option 3? Because either way you go....I win. So, go home, think about it, and by Monday, I WILL have your answer." She stood up, pulled Kikyo up by the arm, and shoved her towards the door. "So, buh bye now." she tilted her head a little and smiled. Kikyo stood there, dumbfound and speechless. She stumbled around and faced the door, open it, and left. Kagome shifted her weight to her left leg and crossed her arms. She knew what Kikyo would do, they all did the same thing. But eventually...she would get Kikyo either begging for mercy, or carrying her books. She really couldn't wait for Monday now. Thats when the fun begins.

Love it hate it? I know its super short, but I have school and we have allot of test coming up, I have little time. please review and tell me what you think. I really meant to do something else to Kikyo, I thought about it all night, and when I woke up, mind was a blank . Oh well, my brother likes this ending so I put it up. well, buh bye for now. Thanks ya


	5. Monday

Hiya all. I know its been forever since I put up my stories, I know more then a month. My comp broke and my dad waited forever until he bought a new one . so, hope ur not to mad lol.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0

Kagome got to school that monday early, for once. She waited upstairs next to Kikyo's locker so she would for sure see her. If she was still around. After a while she got bored and pulled out her CD palyer and put in her favorite CD which was a combination of songs she had burned. She was listening to Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan when she saw a girl look around the corner at her. When she realized she had been seen, she ducked away quickly. Kagome smirked to herself and walked around the corner on the opposite side of the girl. So Kikyo was still here.

Kagome waited a few minutes until looking back around the corner, and sure enough, there was Kikyo, opening her locker. She walked around and faced Kikyos back, unoticed by her and the girl Kagome saw just minutes earlier. She lighty tapped Kikyos shoulder, grinning. Kikyo spun around with the most annoyed face.

"What!?!" and her expression droped.

" Hi there, whatcha doin?" Kagome looked around into Kikyo's locker, it had magizine model pictures tapped all over the door. In the back of the locker, was a picture of InuYasha. Kagome had to contain he laughter. Kikyo quickly shut the door and leaned against it.

" Oh, why so shy?" She put her arm on the paranoid girls shoulder and walked down the hall with her.

" So....did you figure out what to do?"

"Do...ab-about what?" Though , Kikyo already knew.

" Oh, Kikyo. It pains me to see you have forgotten out little talk. Shall I ask again?". Kikyo looked like she could cry. _Oh darn_ Kagome thought_ I forgot my camara._

" N-no, I remember." She was terrified of the things Kagome might do if she had to repeat herself. She didnt want to test the limits of her anomosity.

"Oh, so gald to hear it!" she smiled with false excitment. It was more along the lines of pure joy. The bell rang for 1st period to start. To Kagome, they hadnt been talking to long. To kikyo, it was almost an endless conversation she had been in forever.

" Oh, gee..lookit, were going to be late Kikyo. Do you mind if we just stay out here and talk for a while?"

She wanted to go to class...more then anything. She wanted to run into the classroom and just stay there. But it wasnt like her tormentor was just going to let her go.

"No....no its ok...." she cursed to herself, and luckily for her, Kagome didnt hear, and if she did, she didnt say or do anything about it.

" Oh goodie! So....what was it huh? Did you decide? I mean...i gave you allllllll weekend. I hope it was enough time.....was it?" She felt Kikyo tense up. This just got better and better for her.

" I.....I will...." she trailed off. InuYasha walked around the corner, and saw the too. He was overjoyed to see Kagome, but why was she with Kikyo? He called out to her and when she turned, he saw Kikyo blush and hide her face, like she was ashamed or somthing. The he rememberd the party at Kagomes house. He was a little sorry for Kikyo, but it aslo made him laugh. This made Kagome even happier. kikyo would tell her the answer right in front of her little crush. Not to mention she could make her feel insainly jelous.

" Oh, InuYasha! Glad to see you. How are you?" she pulled Kikyo along with her to greet him.

" Fine, and you two?" Kikyo looked crestfallen

" Good enough. Kikyo and I were having the most delightful conversation. Were'nt we KiKi" She laughed aloud at the baby name.

" Y-yea.......delightfull..."

Kagome just smiled and began to walk, InuYasha right next to her.

" So.....KiKi....what were you saying?", bringing herself back to her evil joy. Kikyo took a slight galnce at InuYasha, and dropped her face again.

"I'll......uh..I'll...." You could tell she didnt want to talk around InuYasha.

" Whats wrong KiKi? Are you shyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." She made herself sound like she was talking to a 4 yr old. Kikyo started to turn a darker shade of red.

"Higurashi, I'll be you stupid slave!" she yelled.

How was it? I really did prolong it huh? sry, fun for me, not for you. Please reveiw! (haha, i made a ryhm)


	6. New outfit

Hiya all! Again, it took me awhile to write more, my step mom and my dad are freaking me out, first they hate each other, then Step mom is coming over o. O. Oh well. Here's the new chap!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Kagome starred blankly at Kikyo's outburst. She didn't expect her to react like that, and to make her decision in front of InuYasha. Whatever the reason, Kikyo followed the path of all those before her did. No one ever moved away, most likely because of their parents, and no one ever denied her either. Mostly, she had her own little slaves all year. Kikyo was no different.

" Well, Kiki . . . you're much much smarter then you look!" She smiled and felt Kikyo tense up and try to get out of InuYasha's view, though her efforts were in vain. Kagome told InuYasha she would catch him later and took Kikyo with her to her car and drove to her house.

" What are you doing!"Kikyo yelled. Why were they leaving the school? And why were they at Kagome's house?. Kagome stared blankly at her slave. Like she had no idea what she was asking or why. She laughed, " Getting you're uniform of course!" Like it was the most obvious thing.

" U-Uniform! You never said anything about a uniform!" she crossed her arms. " I refuse to wear a uniform!! I wont!"

" Awwwww, but Kiki!!! If you don't, it's the same thing as denying me! And you get the same consequence I mentioned. Is that ok?" She knew what she would say, so she just went ahead and unlocked the door to her house an stepped in. Kikyo followed silently.

They went upstairs to Kagomes room and Kikyo sat in a black leather chair while Kagome opened a box in her closet and shifted through some clothes until she obviously found what she wanted. It was a pair of pants Kikyo couldn't really make out. Kagome pulled another box from a shelf and looked through that. When she noticed Kikyo watching her, she pointed to the bathroom.

" Go in there and look in the third drawer on the far left side, next to the smaller sink and get out the green box. There is some make up in there, put all of it on and then come back." She went back to her box and Kikyo just sat there for a minute.

Realizing Kikyo wasnt moving Kagome stood up straight and pointed again.

" Go, now, while were young!" She waited until Kikyo obediently got up and walked to the bathroom before she resumed her search.

Kikyo found the box and did what was told of her, Kagome found the clothes she wanted and waited for Kikyo to return while she dug through some hair bands and clips. Kikyo returned, looking very unlike Kikyo. She had black eyeliner and mascara. She had navy blue eye shadow and a dark maroon lipstick with clear lip gloss. She looked very different.

" Ah!, much better Kiki. Looking more like my little slave by the minute!. Now-Kagome walked to Kikyo, clothes in hand- go back in there and put these on. Then come out and let me see ya" she placed the clothes in Kikyo's hands.

" I refuse!!! I will not wear this horrid makeup, or these horrid clothes! UGH, this cant be legal!" Her face was flustered and red. Kagome only sighed. Why did they ALL have to put up such a struggle? It would be easier if they just did it. But nooooo they had to complicate things. So be it.

"Alright, go stand by the wall over there then, next to the table." She started to crack her knuckles. Kikyo just kinda stood there for a minute.

" Well....., go one so we can get on with our lives."

She moved, but slowly and cautiously. She stood where Kagome wanted her to.

" Now.....stand still for a sec.."

" why am I-" BAM . Kagome punched her in the face, cutting her off. She tensed her hand and got ready to hit her again. Kikyo's eyes got wide and she ran to the other side of the room.

" Alright, alright, I'll do it!". Her face was already bruising.

" Kagome smiled happily and walked to where Kikyo was shaking and push the outfit into her hands.

" Knew you would Kiki! Now, go fix your make up and get dressed. I have stuff to do today and your wasting time" She said the whole sentence with a smile that annoyed and slightly frightened Kikyo. She walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. Kagome heard her try to open a window, but couldn't. She had bolted them all closed in that bathroom. She grinned to herself and left the room, locking it behind her....just in case. She walked to the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat, sat on the bar stool and waited a moment before going back up to her room. When she walked in, Kikyo was sitting on the bed, but jumped up when Kagome entered the room

" I-the-the pants.....there to-to small." she stuttered. Kagome laughed inside and walked over to examine her little project. A black shirt with a monkey wearing an afro and sunglasses with Funky Monkey at the bottom. Under that shirt was a black fishnet that went all the way down her arms and around the middle finger on both hands. The pants were black with green stitching and a massive amount of pockets and loose strings. She was right, they were a little tight in her. They were all Kagome's old clothes she didn't wear anymore, so of course they were a little tight. She looked over the attire and decided she was missing shoes. Her pumps would hardly do. She rummaged through her closet and came out with black combat boots.

"Put these on..." She handed her the boots. Kikyo sighed and took off her own shoes and began to put on the pair Kagome chose. She finished and walked around the room in them.

" They fit". She sounded to glum when she spoke. Kagome loved it, but didn't show it.

" Good. We'll do your hair now." She ushered Kikyo into the bathroom as she spoke. She pulled up a small chair and sat Kikyo down in it, grabbed a hairbrush and started on her hair. Kikyo expected to be there forever, Kagome doing her hair and making it look like her's at school. She just sat patiently while Kagome toyed with her hair. It wasn't even 5 minutes before Kagome stood her up.

" Alright, lets go." and she headed out the door. Kikyo glanced in the mirror and her hair was put into a messy bun, the way Kagome always wore it. She thought it would take much longer then it did, but she started after Kagome.

" Uh....where are we like.......going exactly?" She asked, catching up with her

Kagome grinned, not looking at Kikyo.

" We, my little friend" She looked Kikyo in the eyes for a moment before staring straight again" Are going to party"


End file.
